Origin Lightie
One would expect the more light-filled half of the duo to be good. Alas, expectations lied this time. Origin Lightie is out to destroy everything in her path, and it' this guy's fault. This character was made by This pitiful dinosaur-plant hybrid. HOLD UP! The namecalling occured again! Personality She isn't entirely like "Reality can be whatever I want!". No. All she wants to do is see the world burn, regardless of what others think. Alas, she's been Fossilized, hugged, shot a billion times, Mind controlled, Falcon punched, beaten up, blasted by darkness, and even put through heck, and it just adds onto her hunger of world destruction! History End of Origins? She noticed that Origin Equonix snapped out of it, then had no other choice, but to antagonize Mesprit, who won... With some help at the end. Zombies, Former Robots, and the Dragon Litterally was controlling Steelwing at the end. Powers/forms Odd how a Galaxy Pokemon has access to powers that can ultimately be used to wreck havok on her foes. Incomplete form= Incomplete form This form is usually what she attains after ressuruction. This is her weakest form, so she has to be defeated as soon as possible! Abilities are as follows: *Triple Telekinesis: She can lift up to three objects with the AWESOME POWER OF HER MIND! *Item warping: She can warp in items for her to use. *Mind control: Exactly what it says on the tin. Light/Dark orbs: She can fire both types of orbs at will. *Mirror attacks: She can use attacks that are similar to Kirby's mirror copy ability. |-|Complete form= Complete form This form is her usual form, in which she had before fossilization. This gives her many more powers than usual, as well as beefing up her old ones. Better RUN! *Triple Telekinesis: She can lift up to three objects with the AWESOME POWER OF HER MIND! *Item warping: She can warp in items for her to use. *Mind control: Exactly what it says on the tin. Light/Dark orbs: She can fire both types of orbs at will. *Mirror attacks: She can use attacks that are similar to Kirby's mirror copy ability. *Hyper beam: "A strong move that can one-hit any pokemon" doesn't fit the Pokemon. Rather, she fires a death ray out of her mouth, which does major damage to her opponent. As always, she gets tired after doing this, and has to nap for one turn. *Shadow ball: Tosses an insanitary ball that bounces from enemy to enemy like a pinball attempting to rack up a billion points. *Light rays: Exactly what it says on the tin. (TBA) Relationships (TBA) Death Times died(Err... Fossilized #Was weakened by Mesprit, then was finished off by an angry mob. Trivia *It may come as a shock, but this has happened before: Megatron betrayed the Autobots to recreate his version of the Golden age. **Similarly, Origin lightie wants to bring back her version of the Earth's first years. *Oddly, Her clone Lightie didn't attain any degree of insanity when she was created. **Must've been the Millitary that made her sane. *Whenever she dies, she becomes a fossil again. Incomplete. *She has shown to gain a single new power every time she comes back. Each one is more stronger than the last. Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Yoshipea) Category:Pokémon Category:Genderless Category:Female Personality